American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Yukiko Kagami is the Japanese Dragon. The Dark Dragon rises up again and his darkness is spreading worldwide. Yuki goes to the NYC and meets up with Jake Long, the American Dragon and Lao Shi. The Dragon Council doesn't know this and everything is getting out of control. Join Yuki and Jake as they fly around the world, gathering the other dragons for battle against the Dark Dragon.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: My first American Dragon Jake Long story, please be kind. I love that show so much, I wish they will bring it back. I heard they will but I'm not sure. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue **

Tokyo Japan, one of the prettiest places on Earth. People bustling around just trying to do their regular business whether it be a bakery owner, a flower shop owner, a comic/anime party coordinator or a school principal. Most people don't realize the entities of magical creatures. They could be behind you, in front, next to you or even in your own homes. Magical creatures are everywhere, just as Tokyo's own magical creature resident Yukiko Kagami and her family. Also known as Yuki, she is the brightest child in the outskirts and she is only 14 years old. Most of the children on the street call her the "Snow child" because when it snows in Tokyo, she would be the only one who would stand outside for a long time without flinching at the cold.

Yuki lives with her mother and father in a little adobe in the outskirts of the city. The family owns a little rice field and her father owns a huge company in the city. Her mother stays at home to look after the field and the animals but she was once a great swordsman, her skills are legendary. In addition to the rice field, they built a little dojo for training. What the neighbors don't know is that the Kagami family hold magical powers. Yuki got her dragon powers from her mom's side of the family. Her father already knew about this magical business so he didn't spread the word about it, family secret.

Besides school work, Yuki would train at the dojo with her mom and help out in the fields. The animals aren't bothered by her presence but when she use her magical powers without warning, they panic. Her family lays down the rules of when and where to use her powers and it drives her crazy, sometimes she just wants to unleash everything and exhaust herself. That's when she is really bored. One year, she made it snow in July on accident. The roads started to ice all over causing huge traffic accidents in the city and the winds picked up, making it hard for people to do their things. Everyone stayed indoors except for her and she made a bunch of snow people, laughing and playing. Her father came home late and almost frozen. He gave her a strict talk about doing things like that, one of those parent talks that take over an hour to complete. She would smile and promise to never ever do it again. The family lived a very happy lifestyle, the magical creatures in Tokyo aren't as active as other places so it wasn't everyday something abnormal pop up. When it does though, Yuki's on the case. It was one of her magical duties as a guardian of magical creatures. She doesn't mind the tedious work, doing a magical protector job is so much better than school.

* * *

_One day..._

"Yuki, time for breakfast!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Her father sat at the table, looking at the paper and sipping coffee. His hair was groomed nicely and he wore a business attire.

"Hai Oka-san." Yuki chirped happily as she waltzed into the room. She wore a blue T-shirt and some shorts, totally not the proper Japanese attire. Her father choked on his coffee as he stared at her, outraged at the fashion sense.

"My little Yuki, that's not what you're suppose to wear in this household. Go put on a komono or something else, no more western culture wear."

"Awwwww...please Oto-san!" She stared at him with huge, shining chibi-like eyes. He cringed slightly, debating on whether to crush his poor angel's soul or go with it. "If you don't allow me to wear whatever I want, I'll put a hole through your suits when you get back."

"And how are you..."He stopped there, remembering that his daughter was a dragon and she was in the cycle of fire, meaning that she has her flame already. "Okay fine, you win. Just don't embarrass yourself in public."

"I won't!" She did a victory dance and helped her mother with setting the table. The family had a nice morning and they went their separate ways to do their jobs. Since today is Saturday, her dad could have stayed at home but he had something to attend to which was why he wore a business attire. Yuki went to the dojo for more training, especially in her fire controlling abilities. When she was on her fifth round of target practice, the ground started to shake.

"Waah, an earthquake?" She immediately bolted out as the roof caved in. Everywhere was chaos, people screaming and the car alarms were blaring. Her mom rushed out and grabbed her hand. She looked very serious and she held a small bundle in her hand as she dragged Yuki down to town. They made it through the havoc and falling building pieces, ending up at a seaport.

"Listen to me Yuki." Her mother grasped her hand tightly, looking deep into her chocolate-colored eyes. "This is not any normal earthquake, you feel it don't you?" Yuki nodded. Her dragon senses were tingling. It was this creepy feeling, something dark and sinister. It wasn't natural.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. For so many years he hasn't shown up but, now he has. Lucky for us there's a boat that goes out to the west that's about to leave soon." Her mother lead Yuki over to the boat. It was a huge fright boat, carrying lots of supplies and equipment. Already pulling out of the port, Yuki's mom quickly placed her daughter into one of the boxes.

"O-O-Oka-san?" Yuki quickly grabbed her mom's hand, refusing to let go. Her mom held back tears and hugged Yuki tightly.

"Here." She handed her daughter two tightly wrapped katanas, or Japanese swords. "These are your favorite weapons and I know you'll use them wisely, you are familiar with katanas than others. Don't lose your focus nor your training. I also packed you a lunch so you won't be hungry." She also passed along a nicely wrapped lunchbox.

"What about you? What will you do?"

"I need to go visit the Dragon Council. This incident must be stopped, before it's too late. As for you, you must find LaoShi, he is the Dragon Master. You must find him. I heard he is somewhere in the west, but I'm not sure. Time is short, be brave my child!" She stepped back and transformed. Yuki stared wide-eyed at the beautiful dragon hovering in front of her. It roared and flew off.

"Oka-san...OKA-SAAAAN!" Yuki screamed after the beast, clutching her belongings tightly. Tokyo was in a mess and she could see this layer of darkness blanketing the city, an eerie feeling tingling up her spine as she watched her beloved city getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hopefully you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 1: The American Dragon

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _ADJL: Worldwide Crisis_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The American Dragon**

"This is your territory young dragon and you alone are responsible for all the magical creatures living in it. From the centaur herds of Hyridge Park, to the floor of the secret Leprechaun Stock Exchange, from the Gargoyle Nest on top of the Empire State building and to the mermaids of the East river. " Lao Shi explained to his 14 year old grandson Jake Long. They looked out over Manhattan early in the morning.

"Hey kid, if you can make it here you can make it anywhere. Ahahahaha." Lao Shi's sidekick Fu Dog laughs.

"Ahhh no problem." Jake brushes it off easy as he cracks his knuckles. "I am totally on-"

"But first you must master your dragon training, one step at a time." His grandpa intervenes. "Even a young falcon, must stand before it can fly."

"Check this out G! Dragon Up yo!" Jake taps into his dragon abilities. As a dragon, he towers at least 6 feet or higher. Red scales, yellow underbelly and his hair is in the same shape as his human form, red and black.

"POW. I'm not only ready to fly, I'm ready to soar!" He flexed his wings. "Represent!" Running he takes off and flies in the air.

"Woohoo yeeeeaaaaah! Bad dudes beware cause the American Dragon is in the house!" He flies down to show off his sweet moves when his power vanished and he hurtles down into busy traffic. Luckily he grabbed a rail to stop himself.

"It's cool, no prob." He struggles a bit. "C-C-Could you guys, a little help down here." His grandpa shakes his head. The rest of Jake's day didn't go so well, trying to deal with his mortal enemy the Huntsman from nabbing some unicorn horns and utterly failing at it. Well...keeping the unicorns safe was one thing but he can't keep his head in the game when Huntsgirl appears and whooping his butt. Lao Shi urgently trains Jake to no end, he has no tolerance for any more failures.

"Jake you MUST perfect your dragon training. Everyday after school meet me on the rooftop. Don't be late!"

"Awww man." Jake complained.

* * *

_Ship harbor off of Manhattan..._

_Ding-dong, Ding-dong. Attention crew members, we have arrived in Manhattan. Prepare in releasing all materials and foreign items. Transportation trucks are stand by ready for transporting. Ding-dong, Ding-dong._

"What? Already in the morning and I am where?" Yuki looked out from box she slept in during the trip. Her eyes bugged out at the tall skyscrapers, the smoke from pollution factories and most of all, the fact that this city was HUGE.

"Wooooow, so this is America?" She looked around, her eyes filled with admiration and excitement.

"Hey you!" A gruff voice sounded. "What do you think you're doing?" She turned around and looked up at this huge man. Probably 5 feet 10 inches with a very, very hairy mustache. He looked stern and lifted her out of the box.

"Looks like you are a stowaway, do you know what I do with little stowaways like you?" He made a not so pleasant sound and grinned. "Off goes your head."

"Well you know what's going off? That inky, dinky and flat out ugly mustache!" Yuki incinerated his mustache just like that. The man gasped like a little girl, rubbing the spot his once manly mustache placed.

"You...how did you DO that?" He leaned closer and his breath smelled like fish and sea brine left in the sun for centuries. Yuki gagged at the smell and she pinched her nose.

"Dude...you reek like the smell of my grandma's old diaper when she was little!"

"Hey, lay off the criticism toots. Health hygiene belongs to losers, not me. I'm too...groovy for hygiene." He did this 70's move that would make a dancer cry.

"Ok a little freaky. Time to go. さようなら sucker!" Yuki used her dragon claws to wiggle out of the man's grasp. As he realized what had happened, she quickly grabbed all of her belongings and jumped off the boat.

"H-H-Hey, someone stop that girl!" Some of the crew members tried to catch her but she proved to be too quick for them and she blended into the busy streets and disappeared.

* * *

_Lao Shi's shop..._

"Hmmm..." Lao Shi looked up, his coffee cup stopping just before reaching his lips. Jake stopped his chores, looking at his grandpa with concern.

"Hey yo G. You ok?"

"Gramps, you okay?" Fu Dog came in. Lao Shi snapped back to reality and looked really ticked off.

"Jake, get going. There is a magical creature lost in Central Park and must be found immediately. Bring it back to me!" He sat down on the couch with his coffee.

"Ok, you chill out and I'll bring back this creature." Jake took off out of the shop. "Dragon Up!" He took to the skies, scouting every nook and cranny in the entire city.

"Now if I was a magical creature, where would I be? Oh wait, Gramps said Central Park. God this city is too huge for my taste!" He growled and zoomed off to the park.

* * *

_Central Park..._

"Okay...I am where exactly?" Yuki looked everywhere. One moment she was on a boat, the next moment she was running from some creepy guys and now she has ended up in a...park.

"Sigh, I wished Oka-san was with me." She leaned to two katanas on a nearby tree and sat down. "How am I suppose to find this 'Lao Shi' person if I haven't even met him." Staring out she watched other kids laugh and play, normal kids. _I wonder what it would've been to be normal. _She thought. Something red caught her eye and she looked up to see this dragon flying up high, almost like on a search or something. One of the kids said it looked like a cardinal so none of them paid that much attention.

_Can it be? Is that the American Dragon?Umm...maybe a signal would catch his attention._ Yuki quickly climbed up the tree and shot multiple fireballs into the air. Each shot exploded like the forth of July firecrackers. Now you may be wondering, "Do the kids or anyone else in the park see it?" Of course, but they were kids and they didn't know the difference.

"Hmmm?" Jake looked down at the exploding fireballs. Using his heightened eyesight, he saw a girl waving up to him. "Must be her than." He descended safely and went to his normal human form. Yuki came to meet him.

"Are you the one who did that fireball/fireworks display?"

"...yes."

"You do know that any violation use of fire could cause a wide-spread disaster called wildfire?"

"...no."

"Okay...you're a little odd. Where did you come from? What's your name?"

"Tokyo Japan. Yukiko Kagami but you may call me Yuki." She said brightly. Jake scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I'm...Jake. Jake Long, the American Dragon." They shook hands. "Come. I'll take you to—huh?" He stopped talking when he spotted a unicorn being harassed by a couple of trolls. "Oooh, those punks are gonna get it! Come on Yuki. Dragon Up!" Dragon replaced boy in minutes.

_So that's how he does it? This "Dragon Up" command. That reminds me, Oka-san said that I haven't reached full dragon yet. Maybe...I can reach it by saying Dragon Up as well. _

"ドラゴンアップ!" A white flame encased her and she mastered going full dragon right than and there. Standing at 6 feet 25 inches, she has a turquoise mane going from the crown of her head down to her tail, two long horns and four white-feathered wings. The two katanas reached to her power and she gripped them tightly, one in each claw.

"Now that's what I call hot!" Jake looked at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Yuki's roar sounded like the cry of a phoenix, sharp and shrill. Almost every single magical creature heard it. The trolls took one look and ran off like their pants were on fire. The unicorn neighed and galloped off.

"Man, now I don't get to kick any troll butt. It's ok, saves me the effort. Let's go to gramps place." Both Jake and Yuki returned to human form and raced off to Lao Shi's place.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you like it so far.

ドラゴンアップ= Dragon Up

さようなら= Good bye/see ya later

Feel free to pm me if I need to fix my Japanese because I don't speak Japanese at all ^.^'


	3. Chapter 2: Going to school

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to mf2595, FluffyDarkUnicorn, Major Simi and Tyson the Wolf Omega for reviewing and giving this story some love and attention.

Just to be clear here-

When Yuki is in dragon form, she is 8 ft 1 inch tall, not 6 ft 25 in (that was my mistake). Thank you mf2595 for telling me that :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Going to school**

"Hey yo G, look what I got from Central Park." Jake guided Yuki into the shop. He quickly flipped the Welcome we're open sign to Sorry we're closed. The shop was a little old and dusty but, it was usable. Because of the old antique wares and stuff, the store doesn't attract any attention.

"Welcome to my shop, I am Lao Shi." Jake's grandpa walked tout through the curtains, looking at Yuki with interest.

"My name is Yukiko Kagami. Pleasure to meet you." Yuki smiled.

"You should have checked her out man, she was wicked cool. One look at her dragon form and those trolls took off like they jizzed their pants!" Jake laughed as he helped himself to some nachos Fu Dog brought from a near by store.

"I wouldn't put past the Japanese Dragon to teach those ruthless trolls some manners. Anyway...you must be tired, come have a rest." Lao Shi lead her over to sit on the couch and brought her some tea. Yuki smiled and took a sip, indulging in the fragrance of the cherry blossom scent.

"Thank you very much. I have much to discuss with you." Yuki set the cup down and folded her hands on her lap.

"Please, tell us what you know." Lao Shi gestured for her to start.

"To start, my family and I lived happy lives in Tokyo Japan. Things started to get bad when this earthquake happened. My mother helped me get on the ship to the Americas before she went to the Dragon Council. We suspect that the Dark Dragon is already making a come back."

"The Dark Dragon?" Jake leaped to his feet, shocked. "Yo, that guy has some serious issue. I faced him TWICE and walked away scar free. Even Gramps faced him ONCE and kicked his butt!"

"Hmm...Jake I'm afraid the situation is getting worse and worse." Lao Shi looks grim as he went to the book case to rummage through items. Finding what he was looking for, he walked back and placed the item on the table.

"Oh you brought out the magical Orb." Fu Dog padded over. "This Orb allows you to see what is happening in a certain area of the globe. "

"Really? Okay...umm...Show us Tokyo Japan!" The orb clouded a bit then it brightened and showed the whole metropolis area or what used to be. All they saw was this huge dark cloud covering every nook and cranny. What's worse is that it seems to be moving ever so slowly but definitely growing. Over half of the city is clouded and no one can see a thing.

"Whoa, that looks like trouble." Jake stared into the glass object.

"Yes Jake and it is just as we expected. The Dark Dragon is going to rise again. I must go visit the Dragon Council immediately. Fu Dog, watch the shop...and Jake...I'll leave Yukiko in your hands." Lao Shi left the shop and flew off to visit the Dragon Council.

"Alright then. Kids, since school is tomorrow go get ready." Fu Dog placed the orb back where it belongs and closed up the shop.

"Do I have to go? How do I apply? Do I need to bring supplies?" Yuki asked.

"I'll take you to my school and we can apply you as a transfer student. Besides you'll love it, might be a little different but you'll get use to it. I'll help you get ready tonight since you're staying at my place." Jake replied.

"Awesome." Yuki held up her hand in a victory sign.

"Kid, just make sure you don't go crazy and do something stupid." Fu Dog whispered to Jake.

"Fu what are you taking about?"

"You know? Opening a can of smackdaddy and then..." Fu Dog laughs at whatever he is imagining.

"Fu Dog, you sick man. Get yo head out of the gutters!" Jake shakes his head and sighed.

* * *

_At Jake's house..._

"Mom this is Yuki and she'll be staying with us a little bit." Jake announced to the family. They smiled warmly at her. "Tomorrow she'll be attending my school as a transfer student."

"That's nice Jake, make sure you keep an eye on her at all times. You know how Mr. Rotwood acts as well as that bully Brad. God how I wish that kid would just die."

"Who is this Mr. Rotwood and Brad?" Yuki asked.

"They are nitwits who love to feed off the happiness of students well in Brad's case it is the smartness of his pals. I'll show you tomorrow." Jake smiled and the family chatted about their day and what they would expect in the near future. Unknown to Jake's dad, everyone is a magical reptile. Jake's mom doesn't have the power because it skipped her generation and she had a hunch that Yuki was a dragon herself. They planned on telling Jake's father when he is ready.

* * *

_At school..._

"Welcome Yukiko Kagami to Millard Fillmore Middle School. I have registered you as a transfer student and put you in the same class as Mr. Long." The secretary smiled at the girl as Yuki filled out the paperwork. After that was done, Jake and Yuki walked to class together, along with Spud and Trixie who are friends of Jake's and they were really outgoing.

"Alright students, please take your seats." Mr. Rotwood announced as the students sat down. " Before I start today's lesson, I would like to introduce our new transfer student Yukiko Kagami." She walked to the front of the room.

"My name is Yukiko Kagami and I am the new transfer student of Millard Fillmore Middle School. Nice to meet you all." A spitball comes flying and hits her in the face.

"Ha ha ha what a loser! You can't even dodge a spit ball, how pathetic!" A boy laughs as a few friends joined in. Jake inward clenched his fist as he watched Yuki wipe the spit off.

"Enough Brad Morton. No more silly antics. Mrs. Kagami you may return to your seat next to Mr. Long." Mr. Rotwood continued. Yuki flashed him a smile and walked back to her seat. As she walked past Brad she sneakily placed a mini-firecracker the size of a thumbnail in his back pocket with the string pointing in her direction. The movement was so fast that it seemed as though nothing Mr. Rotwood's lecture on magical creatures, Yuki caught Jake's eye and pointed to the little prank. They smiled and when Rotwood's back was turned, Yuki blew a thin stream of fire. It reached the string and sizzled before exploding with a bang, shooting off multiple colors. Brad himself shot up, yelping as the other kids laughed at him and the tiny fireworks shooting from his pants.

"Brad Morton, to the principle's office now!" Rotwood yelled out, enraged. Brad excused himself and hurried to the principle's office, not noticing the huge hole in his pants from the firecracker which caused the other students to continue laughing.

"Oh man DID you see that?" Trixie was so excited once school finished. Spud, Jake, Yuki smiled as the four of them walked to Gramp's shop for some time alone. "Man it was like the best prank ever in the history of pranking!"

"You said it sister!" Spud agreed, nodding his head. "Who knew something like that would happen to Brad Mason, football jock and blah blah blah. Great work out there!" He gave Yuki a high-five.

"Thanks! My first time too."

"Who knew Brad would wear the boxer shorts with little rocket ships? Man that boy has problems!" Trixie laughs. They all laughed at the image of Brad, hole in his pants and showing his boxer shorts that had little rocket ships. They reached Grandpa's shop when Fu Dog burst into the scene.

"Jake! Jake! You wouldn't believe it?"

"Yo dog chill out! What's the problem?" Jake and everyone placed their stuff down and looked at the terrified Shar Pei. He was trembling as if he had seen a ghost.

"Come...it is time you saw for your own eyes what is about to occur." He quickly flipped the welcome sign and lead them to the back of the shop where the Orb sat.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3: Race against Time

**A/N:** Chapter 3 of _American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to those who have reviewed and gave this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Race against Time**

"Take a look, y'all. The dark smoke over Japan is slowly making it's way all over the world, already swallowing a bit of China and all of Korea." Fu Dog whimpers as the kids crowded around the Orb. "If this continues, who knows how the world would end? What's more disturbing is that the magical creatures that live in the surrounding areas are flocking to other counties and are over crowding. The natives are upset and they are trying to chase out the non-natives."

"Yo man, why can't they share? This whole world belongs to everyone." Jake snorted with disgust.

"Yeah man, we trippin an all but seriously, we all get along just fine right Spud?" Trixie looked at her best friend.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you Trixie, I was busy eating my snacknix." Spud popped one of those in his mouth, oblivious to the incredulous stares everyone was giving him.

"Anyways...this is a really bad situation. I have seen the migrations of magical creatures stirring up and sooner or later they'll come here!" The Orb changed direction and showed the kids the magical creatures that were on the move, some are traveling by land, others by air and some by sea. Ranging from small to large, all of the magical creatures are moving toward the west.

"Let's visit the Dragon Council. They'll know what to do." Yuki grabbed the two katanas that were leaning against the wall and rushed out of the shop.

"Wait for us!" Everyone else followed her and they made their way to the Island of Draco, a magical island that said to be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No mortal has ever seen it with their own eyes but to magical creatures, there is a way to get there...the magical elevator. It was a one way ride down and when they arrived, the place was a ghost town...well not exactly a ghost town. There were some dragons but they were petrified, solid as rock.

"What's up with all the homies?!" Trixie crossed her arms. "I thought you said the Dragon Council peeps would be here. Not only that, the past few dragons we met were petrified as stone tablets!"

"Cool it Trix it's ok." Jake assured her. "I bet they're somewhere here and maybe they'll fix the problem." The four friends and Fu Dog made their way to the chambers where the Dragon Council dragons reside. The door was locked and they couldn't believe what was hanging on it.

"OUT ON VACATION?! Maan this is no time to joke around!" Fu Dog complained and everyone sighed.

"Wait...what's that I hear?" Yuki placed her ear to the door to listen. "I hear some breathing...my guess is that they are inside but somehow someone placed a sleeping spell on them. With the council out of the picture, no doubt the Dark Dragon wouldn't have any problems controlling the whole world."

"So they WEREN'T on vacation! Wait till I get my hands on them for sleeping on the job..." Trixie grumbled.

"What now Fu Dog?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know kiddo but, if we don't think of something soon the whole world will end or even worse...fall into the hands of the Dark Dragon."

"Why don't we get everyone together?"

"Kid, do you know how many magical beings are on this planet?"

"Yuki, that's a great idea!" Jake's head lit up like a light bulb. "Everyone back to the shop!"

* * *

_Back in the shop..._

"Alright listen up yo." Jake slammed a map of the world on the table and everyone gathered around. "What Yuki said is correct, we're gonna need all the help we can get, magical and non magical."

"So spill the beans already, what do you want us to do?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie, Spud and Fu dog will go and gather the magical creatures from the areas that haven't been infected yet." Jake traced the entire western half of the world map. "Yuki and I will go and gather the dragons. There has to be some that haven't fallen asleep or petrified yet. However there is a possibility that some of them won't even join our cause."

"Who wouldn't?" Spud spoke up. "This is like a major event. Everyone has to participate in the fight against the Dark Dragon including the Huntsclan."

"Are you serious?" Trixie eyed him, completely shocked. "The Huntsclan has been at war with magical creatures for long enough and YOU want us to JOIN forces with them?!"

"Well the last time we check, the Huntsclan were no more and the only one left was Rose. No one knows where she has gone, the last time we saw each other was in Hong Kong." Jake sighed at the memory of kissing Rose in Hong Kong.

"Who's Rose?" Yuki inquired.

"Jakie's girlfriend." Trixie answered.

"Does everyone know what to do?" Jake asked and got a positive response. He looked at the Orb, watching the black smog creeping its way across the lands and the magical creatures that were fleeing for their lives. A burning fire raged within his eyes and he nodded his head. Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog left the shop, shooting off in different directions to gather magical creatures. Jake and Yuki went back to Jake's house to get Haley. They spent like 2 hours explaining to Jake's mom on what was going on and why Haley need to come with them. Fortunately Jake's dad wasn't home at the time so Jake's mom wished them well on their journey.

"Oooohh boy, I can't wait to see the world. Dragon Up!" Haley said excitedly, transforming into a pink little dragon.

"I hear ya. Dragon Up!"

"As do I, ドラゴンアップ!"

Both Jake and Yuki followed Haley's example and all three dragons raced against time to collected allies against the Dark Dragon.

* * *

_Below the Earth's crest..._

"Is it time yet?" A dark sinister voice asked, eyes flashing irritably. His subordinate answered. "Not yet my lord, but very soon. You must have patients."

"I'm not a patient person you know...ever since the American Dragon beat me and sealed me beneath the Earth with the help of his grandfather, I have long since wished to fly free and have a rematch."

"Very soon, my master. You will have your rematch with the American Dragon and prevail as the new world king!"

"How long have I awaited for that certain day to arrive!" The sinister voice chuckled.

* * *

**A/N**: Scary! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far.


	5. Chapter 4: All around the world

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: All around the world**

"Let's split up. We'll gather more dragons that way." Jake told the group. Currently the three dragons were flying above North America. Namely there are a lot of dragon species around the globe so everyone has to count, leave no man behind as they say.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Yuki stated pleasantly.

"I'll go to Australia and the countries surrounding that area. I know a guy named Nerk so he'll be able to help us." Jake told the group. Last summer he had a fight with the new Australian dragon named Fred Nerk but they became friends when Jake saved him from the Dark Dragon.

"Then I'll go round up some of the dragons still in South America." Haley spoke confidently.

"Romania, Egypt and all of the eastern countries are mine then." Yuki added.

"We'll meet again back in North America when we rounded up everyone we can find. Good luck!" Jake did a mock salute and flew off to the land down under. Yuki and Hayley flew off in different directions to their respected destinations. Time is of the essence.

* * *

_Australia..._

The weather was good, clear blue skies and a warm breeze. When Jake arrived, the cities were mildly desolated, not a soul around. It was like civilization already evacuated, in fear of the darkness.

"Hey Jake!"

"Yo Nerk," Jake smiled as he saw his friend. Fred Nerk had curly orange hair and a smiling freckled face. He had a green jacket and casual pants. "I'm sure you heard what's going on in this world."

"No kidding! Most of our colleagues and society already fled to another place, fearing that the darkness will spread here." Nerk scratched the back of his head in stress. "Damn and I was actually going to go on a date with this charming girl of my dreams."

"You have a girl friend? Since when?!"

"After that incident from Draco Island, the girl that I'm dating saw our ordeal and she liked the honesty between you and me and how I recognized my mistake as well as my hubris of always winning competition. She asked me out and I couldn't believe my ears. I immediately said yes and so we decided to have our first date today. I was getting ready for our date and well...you know the rest." Nerk sat on the beach, trailing his finger in the sand. "And I got myself a good haircut all for nothing..."

"Come on man, pull yourself together. We have to gather more dragons." Jake pulled Nerk to his feet. "The fate of the world rest in our claws." Nerk nodded and the two boys took off, searching for more dragons around the vicinity.

* * *

_South America..._

"Urgh what's with this weather down here? My skin is starting to crack." Haley hacked her way through the Amazon Rainforest. She wiped the sweat off her brow and continued hacking the wild plants. She stumbled upon a lost monastery and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing a young child.

"Excuse me, is your master home?" Haley gave the child a smile. The child nodded and allowed Hayley to enter. They walked through the halls and came upon the master, kneeling before some gold statue.

"What can I help you with stranger?"

"I don't know if you know this already but the Dark Dragon is making a comeback so Jake, Yuki and I are flying around the world to gather more dragons to strengthen the forces of magical creatures and if the Dark Dragon wins we won't be able to save anyone and no one can have total freedom and we would be ALL DOOMED forever so I could really use your help!" Haley spoke in one huge breath before gasping for more air. The master gave his young apprentice a look before speaking to his guest.

"I see now that the world is in peril and that the Dark Dragon's darkness is influencing the nearby regions. His forces are inching closer and closer and before we know it the whole world will crumble." The master turned to Hayley. "I will come with you, young dragon but first…." The master turned into his dragon self. With rosy scales and an orange mane, not to mention ivory claws and skin-like wings this man was serious. "I have to test your trust with a fighting match."

"Are you serious? The whole world will be in total danger soon and you want to see if I can be trusted with a fighting match?" Haley looked skeptical.

"If you wish for help, you will do as I ask."

"Fiiiiiiineeee, let's do it."

* * *

_Romania..._

"Wow, this place is like paradise!" Yuki got a bird's eye view of the region with lush green prairies and magnificent castle structures. To the east was Ukraine, to the west, Bulgaria and to the north was the

"It'll be sad if this place was swallowed by the darkness."

"HEY KID! GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'LL GET HURT!" A loud voice shouted up to her. Looking down, she saw an old man with a weaved basket full of seafood on his back, a straw hat shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Sorry, my bad." Yuki apologized as she hopped down from the tree she was standing on.

"Hurrph it's not too bad but if you broke the tree, the mighty god of Vishnu will rain its' fist of judgement upon your head." The old man stroked his beard as he eyed her. "You...aren't from around here are you child. What's your name?"

"My name is Yukiko Kagami from Tokyo, Japan."

"So you really aren't from around here." The old man nodded his head. "I knew you were going to come since...well the creation of the darkness. Not too long ago, we noticed the increase in magical creatures activity. Most of us tried to shoo the new comers away but they keep coming and coming. I don't know how much longer we can feed them at this rate." The old man shook his head. "At this rate, the lands will be running dry and the whole magic migration will escalate."

"That's why I need everyone's help. Right now my friends and I are flying around the world to gather more forces to combat the Dark Dragon."

"My son, the Romanian Dragon had his claws full of other dragons flocking over the other day. Last night the Arabian, Spanish, French, Norwegian and Italian dragons flew over our border. They are in terrible states, goblins taking over Spain, Unicorns rampaging in France, majestic narwhals creating a tsunami in Norway and it's raining spaghetti and meatballs in Italy, courtesy of the weather dimplettes. It's chaotic!"

"I'm sorry to hear that but I need all the help I can get. Can I speak with these dragons?"

"Of course, follow me." The old man trotted back to a tiny village and Yuki followed.

* * *

_Back in the NYC..._

"Fu Dog, how many more nymphs do we need?" Trixie asked.

"Ummm...5 more and that'll be it." Fu Dog answered. "Right now we have trolls, giants, leprechauns, fairies, spiders, oracles, elves, unicorns and two normal humans."

"Yep we have a pretty good crew." Spud gave the group a quick look before an idea popped into his head. "Oh hang on, we're missing someone. I'll be right back..." With that he took off running and disappeared down a dark alley, vanishing from view.

"Where does that boy think he's going?" Trixie placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway Fu, I'll go get some more nymphs."

"Better hurry kid, time's a ticking." Fu dog checked his watch. It is now 4:00 pm.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you like it! :D


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Dragon Arises!

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _American Dragon: Worldwide Crisis_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owners.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dark Dragon Arises!**

_Inner Cavern..._

"The time now is 7:00..." The Dark Dragon smiled gleefully as his subordinate Chang informed him. "Only 1 hr left until your reign of darkness begins, my lord."

"Baaaah, why can't I just rise from the depths now?" He looked at her with a glare. "There is no way the other dragons and challenge me. Besides, the dragon council members were put to sleep right?"

"Yes my lord, just as you commanded." Chang replied. "Of course, it's better if you wait till the time is right to conquer the entire world."

"But why can't I surface now? I want to see the look of fear on every single magical creature that managed to escape my darkness."

"Let's see." Chang conquered up a 3-D model map of the world. "All of the Eastern continents are shrouded in darkness...the only continents left is North and South America. However, my sources report that there is one place in Romania that still hasn't succumb to the darkness but, don't you worry they will fall soon enough."

"Then can I go and gloat at my soon-to-be victory?"

"Absolutely not. We had an agreement to stick with the plan. What's the purpose of making a plan if you're not going to follow it?"

"The purpose of making a plan is to ignore it and then laugh at how stupid it was later."

"You know, people who make plans actually achieve a lot of things during their lifetime."

"You saying I'm not accomplishing anything?!"

"Apparently so."

"Fiiiine," The Dark Dragon sat down on his earthy throne, tapping his claws in boredom. "I'll playing your little game of waiting."

"You won't regret it one bit my lord."

* * *

_Romania..._

"Son, we have one more dragon visitor today." The old man shouted as he led Yuki into a secret hideout. It was a small adobe that resides behind this huge marble castle. "The castle is just a hoax, a defense mechanism. When the enemy attacks, the building itself will shield the adobe kind of like a camouflage covering." They walked down the steps until they reached a door.

"Honestly, I'm getting sick and tired of all this." The door opened and a head popped out. "I already had my hands full yesterday, I can't take any more of this outrage this situation is bringing up."

"Now Adrian I know you have been busy but this one actually has a plan for the destruction of the Dark Dragon."

"Really?" Adrian smiled and led the guest in. "That's great." Once inside, Adrian quickly called the other dragons for a group meeting. They sat in a circle with Yuki at the head. On her right sat Adrain and on her left sat the dragon from Spain Rai. He was 15 years old, spiky jet black hair with green eyes, a T-shirt with jeans and sandals. Oh his right sat the dragon from Arabia Alea, 14 years old with long brown braided hair. Her brown eyes sparkled like gems. On her right sat the dragon from France Clodia, 15 years old with short curly hair. She had violet eyes and a sweet smile with some splashes of freckles on her face. On her right sat the dragon from Norwegian Magnus, 14 years old with sandy blonde hair. His topaz colored eyes were really charming and he had a really good tan. On his right sat the dragon from Italy Karah, 15 years old with mid-length red colored hair. She had hazel eyes and her laughs were just the cutest.

"Guys, my grandpa has brought us our salvation." Adrian smiled warmly at Yuki as the others applauded.

"Finally our salvation has arrived!"

"God's on our side, the Dark Dragon will be defeated once and for all!"

"Everyone, my name is Yukiko Kagami, the Japanese dragon. As you all know, the Dark Dragon has started to spread his darkness all around the globe and as far as I know, North and South American are the only continents that haven't been swept in the darkness."

"So you're telling us that our home countries are now surrounded by a perpetual cloud of darkness..." Clodia asked, her violet eyes wide with worry. "Will we even be enough to defeat him?"

"Yeah," Magnus pipped up. "I don't think our merry band is enough to handle his magic powers."

"Hush, Clodia and Magnus. I'm sure Yuki has a good idea for this."

"I'm gonna take you all to North America with me where we'll meet up with the others. Our group of magical creatures is sure to defeat the Dark Dragon."

"I hope this works, let's go y'all. Flight formation: Yuki's up front to lead us, Clodia and I are next, Alea and Magnus after us which leaves Rai and Karah to bring up the rear. That sound good?"

Rai, Alea and Karah shook their heads in agreement and left the room to wait for the others. After speaking to Adrian's Grandpa who assured them that they'll be fine in the little adobe, the rest of the dragons joined the ones outside. Talking flight, the dragons flew back to North America to join the others.

* * *

_North America (Grandpa's Shop)..._

"It's 7:30..." Fu dog checked his pocket watch nervously.

"Fu what time did you say the Dark Dragon was going to rise up to the surface and laugh like a maniac?" Trixie asked him.

"In like 30 minutes. Jake, Haley and Yuki haven't arrived yet."

"Does that mean we have to start the plan without them?"

"Guys, we're here!" Jake's voice sounded outside the shop. He brought his portion of dragons from his designated area which were about 20 or more dragons. "Let's move out!"

"It's only you Jakey, why don't we wait for the rest of the team?" Trixie looked at him.

"Yeah bro, Yuki and Haley haven't arrived yet." Spud added.

"What?!" Jake exclaimed, "There's no time!"

"No problem Jake, the thing doesn't start until..."

"Fu you don't understand! The Dark Dragon...The Dark Dragon..." Jake didn't finish his sentence when the skies rumbled and the sun was blotched out by rolling clouds. Immediately the town was swept by raging darkness and the small army moved to the rooftops to get a better view. The whole metropolis area was surrounded by a dense fog and it turned to a sea of black.

"Welcome...puny magical creatures..." The Dark Dragon's voice boomed overhead. "It is time for your downfall and my reign of supremacy to begin! The world shall belong to me!"

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here, I hoped you enjoyed it! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Battle in NYC

**A/N:** Chapter 6 of _American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle in NYC**

"It is time for your downfall and my reign of supremacy to begin! The world shall belong to me!" The skies parted to let the Dark Dragon descend, his dark wings beating steadily as he gazed upon the city below. The rooftops of tall buildings peeked out from the depths of darkness while the smaller buildings were forever swallowed within and only hoped to one day reached the light.

"Magnificent! The cities already drowned in darkness," He laughed before setting eyes upon the small army. "Your pathetic army is not enough to stop me! Controlling the chaos and submerging my enemies within the never-ending darkness is my specialty!"

"We'll see about that, chum!" Jake shouted, flapping his wings powerfully to get on equal heights with the Dark Dragon. "We won't let you rule this world, not here, not anywhere!" The dragons roared with approval while the army below chanted with agreement.

"American Dragon, how amusing that you think you can defeat me with your tiny group of pathetic and measly creatures. I AM THE DARK DRAGON!"

"I don't care who you are, we don't want you here!" Jake replied angrily.

"You still have some of Lao Shi's spunk in you….but unlike grandpa; you don't have the skills necessary to defeat me!" The Dark Dragon chuckled with delight. "I can't wait to see the horror on Lao Shi's face when I tear you apart!"

"Grandpa was good enough to kick your sorry ass! I have just as much skills needed to wipe the floor with you too!" Jake countered hotly.

"Silence! Liao Shi was a fool, he got lucky that time! This time though," The Dark Dragon let out a malicious laugh, "it's my win."

"Not by a long shot! We're gonna shut you down, here and now!"

"We'll see about that! Rise, my shade demons!" Rising his arms above his head, the billowing darkness bubbled into existences and took the form of demons. Their glowing red eyes fixated upon the creatures and their sharp fangs gnashed together, eager for some blood.

"Seize them!" The Dark Dragon roared the command and the swarm of the army rushed upon them like an avalanche.

"Okay, the first wave of creatures are ready to go!" Trixie called out and the first line of trolls and goblins marched forward, weapons poised to swipe away the shade demons. Normally physical objects like a shield, sword or axe can't touch a ghost, much less a demon but thanks to Fu Dog's magic, goblins and trolls alike can mow down the demons with a simple swing. The goblins were doing well until they realized something. No matter how many demons they killed, it didn't look like the army was shrinking. When the axe hit the demon, it split in two and now there were two demons instead of one.

"They're multiplying by the thousands!" Trixie reported as she looked through the binoculars. "The attacks aren't weakening them; they're getting bigger and bigger!"

"First wave of goblins and trolls get out of there quick!" Fu Dog whistled and the creatures pulled back, some got injured and needed healing.

"I'm sending in the dragons, maybe a dose of fire will create some effect." Jake sent his band of the dragons to attack the demons. Flares of flames descended upon the shadow entities and it was really effective. Some of the demons retreated while others kept on fighting.

_Time to call in the reinforcements!_ Nodding their heads, one demon raised a horn and blew; the sound came out like fingernails scratching a chalkboard.

"They need to put a sock in that thing!" Trixie yelled, her hands already covering her ears while the others followed her lead. "It's worse than my grandma's alarm clock!"

_So they have resorted to them._ The Dark Dragon looked at the swarm of creatures rising from the depths of hell. _Let's see how the puny army handles them._

"Hell Army approaching at 5 o'clock!" Trixie screamed, her eyes bugging out of the binoculars. "Eeeww they are pretty nasty looking."

"What?!" Fu dog grabbed the binoculars and look. "Well of course they are nasty looking, they are from the deepest place of Hell...Where's Jake?!"

"Right here Fu." Jake landed next to his guardian dog. "What's the matter?"

"We only have a few magical creatures at our disposal. The army from hell is approaching and the shade demons are increasing in strength. We might not have enough power left!" Fu Dog felt that his head was about to explode from the sheer thought of the Dark Dragon winning.

"Just do what you can and we have to wait till Haley and Yuki arrive with back up," Trixie spoke then she stops to think and says, "You know I was wondering, you sent Haley to South America...you see what the problem is? South America ain't that far from North America so why would Haley take so long to come here?"

"Uhhhhh the kid had to take a detour?" Fu Dog suggested.

"Anyways that's besides the point. Jakey I don't need to tell you to be careful out there!" Waving her hand in dismissal, Trixie trudged over to the catapult groups that were stand-by ready for quite sometime now.

"We're on it. Dragons move out!" Once more, Jake allowed some of his fellow dragons to demolish the shade demons a second time while he led a few to survey the approaching hell army. There were roughly a thousand of them, each carrying menacing weapons.

"Fire the catapults!" Trixie ordered and soon the skies were raining mass rocks and other items, hitting their respected targets.

"Hope you are ready to get messy in Veronica's World Wide Web!" The spider lady cheered as she covered some demons with her stickiness. "Stick around!"

"This is getting really boring." The Dark Dragon muttered as he looked at the battle. He flew above the heads of the battling armies and roared. "American dragon! Come and fight me, right here and now! I'll show you how miserable and futile it is to keep this battle going!"

"I wouldn't like it any other way!" Jake heeds the call and flew up to meet his adversary. "I'll show you the true strength of what it takes to be the guardian of all the magical creatures and I won't let you kill them! Dark Dragon, you're going down!"

"Come then, I'll squash your hopes of defeating me once and for all!" The Dark Dragon suddenly grinned. "After I'm done with you, I'll hang your remains upon my altar as a souvenir!"

"I'll defeat you just like Grandpa did! Once I'm done, I'll burn your corpse with my flames!" With that, all the talking stopped and both dragons used their traded blows as a way of communication.

"Hey Trixie where in the world is Spud?" Fu dog asked, noticing that he didn't return yet. The dog was concentrating on directing units while keeping an eye on Jake. Both the American Dragon and the Dark Dragon were evenly matched as they soared across the sky.

"Do I look like his mother? That boy will be back no sweat, you just got to believe in him." Trixie replied as she helped the Tooth Fairy with the wounded patients.

_I don't know if I believe in this army anymore._ Fu dog chewed his lips as he watched the battle. _But if Jake believes that this battle can be won then so be it. I'll lay all my biscuits on the kid. _

* * *

_Huntsclan HQ….._

"Rose? Rose you there?" Spud whispered, looking around. He hasn't returned to the Huntsclan HQ for a while, the last time he visited was when Jake needed to get Rose back into school.

"Spud?" A voice replies and Rose appeared, her eyes shone with relief. Since Jake and Rose were dating, Spud and Trixie were quite comfortable with the two of them as couples. Ever since Rose returned the Huntsclan for some serious business, Spud has taken the duty of filling her in on what is happening because Jake got overwhelmed with magical duty and stressed a lot.

"Rose, thank goodness you're here." Spud smiles as he approached her.

"What's wrong? Last time you called, a heavy dense fog has blanketed the entire metropolis." Her eyes were full of concern because the Huntsclan doesn't appreciate snooping spies.

"Look, the Dark Dragon is back and we need all the help we can get." Spud explained simply.

"Wasn't Jake suppose to gather dragons from around the world to help stop the Dark Dragon? He should have all the help by now right?"

"He should but the others haven't arrived yet and according to Trixie, we're in a tight pinch."

"Right, I'll go and get my items ready. Wait for me okay?"

"I'll wait as long as I don't get caught." Spud gave her a sheepish grin.

"Good." With that, Rose disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 7: All in this together

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: All in this together**

_NYC..._

"Those that are wounded, come here to Mama Trixie. Those of you who have successfully healed from your wounds, get back into battle!" Trixie ushered the wounded units into the medical bay while dispatching those who have recovered their strength back into battle.

"Okay, units K9 through K12 go over to help the mermaids with the hell serpents. Units Q32 through Q40 of the Gryphon and Goblin Statues brigade, go help the trolls with those flying hell devils." Fu dog, communicator in hand, gave orders to the army. Ever since the hell army showed up, the magical creatures struggled with their opponents' constant dirty tricks of disappearing underground and popping out again.

"Trixie, how is everything going over there?" He called over.

"Leave everything to Trixie, you concentrate on the army." Trixie replied as she bandaged up a pegasus's wing. "By the way, how is Jakie doing?" As if summoned by the master, Jake tumbled to the ground, looking a bit dazed.

"Woah kid! Are you alright?" Fu dog rushed over to assist him.

"I'm...fine Fu, just puffed out." Groaning, Jake rolled over and brushed the dirt off his scales. "Ouch," Noticing a wound in his wing, he tenderly gripped the membrane to look at it closely.

"That doesn't look bad, a few stitches will do the trick. Come here Jakie, Mama Trixie's gonna patch you up." Trixie walked toward her friend, a box of needles and thread in hand.

"Oh no no no no..." Jack waved his hand in a stay-away-from-me kind of gesture. "It's okay truly. Dragon membranes heal faster than a normal human being's wound."

"Is that so?" Trixie gave him a look of disbelief. "If that's the case, I'm going back into the medical bay to help my patients."

"AMERICAN DRAGON!" The Dark Dragon's voice boomed as the reptile descended below the clouds. "You have disappointed me greatly. My patience has run out, I'll demolish your puny–"

"HIIYA!"

"Gworak!" Before the Dark Dragon could finish, a pink ball of wonder plowed into him, sending him toppling to the ground.

"How do like a taste of your own medicine, tall dark and ugly?"

"Haley!" Jake smiled as he saw his little sis.

"Jake!" She rushed over to give him a huge hug. "I made it back! And look, I brought my friends." Behind Haley stood her army of dragons from South America. The magical army below bellowed with happiness that reinforcements have arrived.

"Haley how's my girl?" Because of the commotion outside, Trixie decided to take a peek. "Why are you so late?"

"Well you see, after I rounded up all the dragons I could find, we flew back to NYC but little Guatemala over there had to pee so bad we had to turn around to fine the nearest bathroom. And if you think that was bad, we didn't have any tissues and he started to sneeze like crazy!"

"Hey! It was an emergency, I can't help it. I'm not like you guys who can hold it in all day and my sneezing isn't an issue here!" He blushed furiously as the others chuckled.

"I'm just glad you made it!" Jake acknowledged the group that surrounded them.

"Bah! So what if you gathered those dragons, it isn't enough to slay me!" The Dark Dragon growled, dusting himself off and taking flight back into the sky. "Go my Shade demons."

"Everyone go!" Jake commanded and the dragons split up into groups; some taking on the demons, some helping the army by attacking hell itself and some who didn't want to fight just helped with the injured. They were doing well until Chang decided to join in. She held back in the beginning to see how things would turn out with precision but with a boost from the dragons, the dark army was loosing power. She knew the Dark Dragon was going to lose and she timed her attack perfectly. Using her magic staff, she flew over enemy lines and turned her opponents into stone statues, starting with the weaker units.

"We got problems!" Fu Dog called out and Jake rushed over with Haley right behind him.

"It's Chang! She's turning everyone into statues and that makes it easier for the enemy to smash. Half of the trolls are gone and even with the boost from the dragons, it's not enough cover. She's turning everyone in to biscuits!"

"We need a hand in the medical field!" Trixie stormed over with a huff. "We're starting to pile up in there!"

"If it's about Chang, I've got it covered!" A voice boomed and a streak of white dashed across the sky.

"What?!" Chang looked up as Yuki plowed right into her, sending the purple dragon tumbling away.

"Go my comrades!" Yuki ordered and her militia of dragons from the eastern hemisphere jumped in, helping the injured and attacking the enemy.

"Yuki, you're here!" Haley hovered next to her, smiling bright.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it was a long flight!" Yuki nodded .

"You!" Both of the dragons looked as Chang rose, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "How dare you!"

"You ready to put this one in the bag Haley?" Yuki gave her friend a grin.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life!" Haley replied and the two of them dodged Chang's attacks as the dragon unleashed her rage and the two vs one battle began.

* * *

"Great news Jake!" Fu dog called. "Yuki and her band of dragons from the East has arrived."

"I saw that! But I'm worried about the shade demons. They keep on multiplying by the dozens!"

"The only way to get rid of them is if we have some light but the clouds are too dense for them to peek through."

"Clouds huh?" Jake gave the clouds a look before an idea hit him. "Yuki!"

"Yes?" Hearing her name being called, Yuki left Chang for Haley to handle and landed right next to him. "What is it?"

"Come with me!" Beating his wings powerfully, he led Yuki high into the clouds.

"Are we going to open a path for the light?" Yuki asked him.

"That's right. Follow my lead!" Reaching out with a talon as he flew past, he ripped a line across the sky and light started to filter in bit by bit.

"Almost there, just a little more!" Yuki drew her two katanas and flew after Jake, using her swords like a paper cutter. Instantly the clouds were cut into two and light just poured in like a stream. Screaming in agony, the shades disappeared and hell immediately crawled back into the darkness.

"How?!" The Dark Dragon roared furiously as his army shrank. He held back to survey the situation when Chang was fighting and didn't even move a claw for he thought he was assured a swift victory.

"How do you like that Dark Drag?" Jake confronted him. "Looks like your little army couldn't handle the light."

"Silence, taste my powers!" Calling forth the darkness, he unleashed his full power, blowing away the army and the dragons as they braced for the worse.

"How in the world is he doing that?" Fu Dog whimpered as the Dark Dragon admired his own strength.

"This power, it's too easy! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maliciously. "Are there none who can challenge me?"

"I can!" Fu Dog and Trixie parted as Rose stepped forward, donned in her Huntsgirl clothing.

"Rose!" Jake flew down and gave his girlfriend a hug. "You're here, but how did you–?"

"I brought her here dude." Spud approached them.

"Spud you're the man!"

"Let's go Dark Dragon!" Rose shouted up to the huge reptile. "It's you against all of us!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8: The secret weapon

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _American Dragon Jake Long: Worldwide Crisis._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. ADJL belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The secret weapon**

"Let's go Dark Dragon! It's you against all of us!" Rose stated clearly.

"Hmmmmm..." The Dark Dragon considered his options carefully. Before him were magical creatures, ready to give their lives just for the sake of saving their home, their families, heck even the entire world. "True, you stand in mighty numbers..." He spoke, "However, your measly powers are not even worth my time." A quick snap of his claws triggered a typhoon that ripped through the city, sending anything in its path flying. The dark clouds brewed over the land and the sunlight withdrew quickly. As if sensing the change in battle plans, the Hell army resurfaced but only a tiny amount.

"Hang on! Shit, those dead skeletons are back again!" Some of the dragons linked together hand in hand against the typhoon while others sheltered the injured. The harsh winds whipped around as debris flew in all direction.

"This doesn't look good!" Rose shouted over the howling. "We have to figure out a way to calm this down!"

"I know!" Jake held her tight, "But how are we supposed to do? The moment our wings are out, we are vulnerable to these winds. We consume energy when flying and flying against this type of weather is hazardous."

"Look here, Jake." Trixie spoke as she hunkered down beneath Yuki's wings. The white dragon used her four wings as a shield for some of the humans. "This might be the worst possible situation we are facing but you know what? We've dealt with things more serious than this."

"This is the Dark Flippin Dragon we are talking here!" Jake yelled. "I KNOW there is a WAY to BEAT him but right NOW I'm out of IDEAS!"

"Well that's TOO bad. We might as WELL get blown AWAY, I mean it's not like the Dark Dragon is God Almighty, there's not enough room for all of the dragons here on Earth especially since he rose one more, he should have his own REALM to reside in."

"Wait…that's it! Trixie, you are a genius!" Jake smiled as a plan started to form.

"I am?" Trixie asked with a confused face.

"Yes, you have given me a great idea!" Jake grinned before whispering to Rose. She looked up in surprise.

"Jake, we haven't used that thing since the chimera from our dreams. I'm not even sure what happened to it."

"I left it in a secret place behind the shop. Only Gramps and I know that the place exist."

"But with the Dark Dragon here, who will go and retrieve it? Besides, he might have spies lurking around." Rose looked around wearily.

"I'll go." Yuki spoke from where she crouched. "In the mean time, you have to keep our enemy occupied."

"I'll keep her company." Spud offered. "I'll help keep her on track."

"Alight then. You two go now quickly. Everyone else, get ready for battle." Jake spoke to those around him. The Dark Dragon chuckled as he watched the army below him.

"There is no chance of your survival, you will fall to your demise and soon the whole world will follow."

"We'll see about that! Come on Jake." Rose got up and took off running through the alleyways with Jake right on her heels, his eyes focused on Rose the entire time.

"Hey Dark Dragon! How about a game of tag? Cause you're it!"

"Grrrrr get back here!" Roaring in surprise and anger, the Dark dragon flew off after the retreating figures.

"Go! Go! Go!" Fu Dog whispered as the army of magical creatures split up to followed close behind the Dark Dragon's shadowy figure. "We'll keep the Dark Dragon occupied for the time being. When you have retrieved that item, meet us by the bridge downtown, we should have the beast cornered and ready for capture." Yuki and Spud nodded before slinking away to the shop.

* * *

_LaoShi's Shop…..._

The door swung open with a creak as Yuki and Spud moved to the back of the building.

"Do you know where Jake stashed the thing?" Spud asked as he looked at a crystal skull with interest. "I mean, I don't have a very good memory, going so far as to not even remembering that it's my grandma's birthday today."

"Perhaps after this battle you'll go and give her a call, it'll probably make her happy." Yuki responded.

"Yeah I guess."

"I found it." Yuki spoke as she carefully pushed against a small brick wall; a small hidden tunnel appeared at the end of the path. Crawling through, they ended up in a huge cavern; the moss-covered ferns glowed vividly against the poor lighting.

"One moment…here we go." Placing a fireball within her claws, she led the way down the long tunnel.

"Woooow!" Spud gasped at the paintings on the walls, it reminded him of the Native American paintings he learned in history class with Rotwood.

"Spud, can you reach in here and grab the item? I have to hold the light otherwise we'll be walking in darkness." Yuki smiled as Spud stepped up and reached inside this small container. Finding what he was searching for, he took out what looks like a jug.

"So this is where it has been all this time?! No wonder I couldn't find it after our dream scape trip." Spud grinned as he hugged the item.

"That's true though I don't really know what it is exactly." Yuki looked at it curiously.

"I'd love to explain but I'm not really that good at it. Let's hurry back to the others." Closing the lid tightly, the two of them made their way out of the tunnel and looked around. The little alleyway was deserted, not a soul in sight...strike that, the medical clinic was still standing there. Walking over, Spud stuck his head in for a peek.

"I thought we would find ourselves within a war zone, luckily the wounded soldiers are still here resting. They will be fine without us here." Spud scratched his head as he withdrew his head from the tent.

"Oh!" Yuki clasped her hands together. "I remember, we have to meet everyone by the bridge downtown, that's where they will have the Dark Dragon cornered. "

"Right! Now how do we get there? If I had to guess, it would take us a lot of time just to run there and believe me that bridge downtown is quite a long way."

"Hang on then Spud."

"Huh? What are you-!" Spud didn't get to finish his sentence when Yuki grabbed him and unfurled her wings. Beating her wings powerfully, she rose up and started to hover over the haze.

"This is AWESOME! I've never felt so exhilarated before!" Spud clutched on tight as he looked over the city.

"Really? That's surprising."

"Well there was that time Jake gave me a ride once, ran into some Trolls and yeah...it wasn't pretty. Oh I see the bridge Fu mentioned, it's over there!" Spud pointed towards the looming structure in the distance.

"Let's go then, everyone is waiting for us."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
